The Pirates: Adventure on land and sea
by Rebis Lokki
Summary: “A noite cálida como sempre no cais de Port Royal..." "A voz gélida, rouca e malévola saia da boca do estranho..."A Dona morte segue o navio amaldiçoado...” Crossover:Beyblade, Bleach e Weiss Kreuz
1. Prólogo

Bom

Bom gente feliz, estou aqui mais uma vez com outra fic

Titulo: The Pirates: Adventure on land and sea

Animes: Bleach, Beyblade, Weiss Kreuz e pensando seriamente se coloco mais algum anime, mas estes três já estão confirmados.

Capítulos: Nº indeterminado

Gênero: Aventura, Romance, Piratas, Mistério (e provavelmente mais dependendo aonde minha imaginação me levar n.n)

Casais: OCC X OCC, Rukia X Ichigo (um suspense é bom de vez em quando, não é?)

PRÓLOGO

"_**A noite cálida como sempre no cais de Port Royal, tinha um ar de assombro com a nevoa tampando certos barcos que estavam ancorados. Um vulto negro aparece por entre o nevoeiro.**_

_**Ouvia-se o som de seus passos ecoando pelo cais assombrado. **_

_Sofrerá um destino cruel..._

_Lento... Doloroso..._

_**A voz gélida, rouca e malévola saia da boca do estranho.**_

_Mas no final só você terá duas escolhas:_

_Certa... _

_Ou... _

_Errado..._

_Se acertar sentira a felicidade e a vida correr pelas suas veias_

_Se errar cairá nas mãos da dona branca... Sentira suas mãos frias apertando seu coração e verá seu sorriso malévolo e triunfante sobre você..._

_O inimigo está próximo e preparado..._

_Se prestar atenção poderá ouvir sua respiração..._

_Não confie em Ninguém..._

_É cada um por si...-__**Uma risada malévola ecoou pelo cais e indo em direção para seus ouvidos"**_

Os olhos cor cinzas se abriram rapidamente, sua respiração estava descompassada. Levanta-se bruscamente revelando seus cabelos loiros caírem até o meio de suas costas. Vira a cabeça de um lado para o outro vendo que não tinha ninguém, ela respira fundo e cai novamente na cama batendo sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Cobre seus olhos com o braço tentando raciocinar tudo que havia sonhado. E abaixa o braço.

-Mas...-murmurou ela - não compreendo... por que estou tendo o mesmo sonho toda noite. – sussurrou.

Ela fecha de novo os olhos que estavam cheios de cansaço. Com os olhos fechados ela ouve a mesma voz de seu sonho anterior lhe dizendo:

_Cuidado... Fil... _

Ela não espera a ultima palavra ser pronunciada e dorme tendo mais um sonho...

" _**Em outro canto do mar. Um Fluyt 1 velejava devagar por entre as águas do mar. Mas a única coisa que o navio tinha de diferente era que ele era infestado de algas marinhas que cobria o mastro e as velas e a madeira com que era feita o navio parecia podre.**_

_**O convés estava manchado de sangue onde ainda se encontravam os ossos de certas pessoas. Mas havia alguém em pé, com a mão direita em volta do leme. Suas botas, calça e camiseta negras manchadas de sangue que se destacava em sua roupa. Sua mão esquerda segurava firmemente a espada que escorria o sangue daqueles que jamais voltaram a ver o sol.**_

_**Seus olhos cinzas miravam o horizonte não se importando com os restos do outro navio que agora já estava no fundo do mar junto com a sua tripulação. Um sorriso irônico saiu de seus lábios finos:**_

_-Tolos... – __**murmurou ele –**__ Tolos são aqueles que enfrentam o Holandês Voador...__**- disse alto e deu um sorriso malévolo **__– hehe quer dizer tentam...- __**depois ele soltou uma risada malévola e irônica seguida de várias outras vozes que começavam a brotar e assombrar aquele navio maldito..."**_

"_A Dona morte segue o navio amaldiçoado..." - A__** voz novamente entra em sua mente..**_

_**O navio seguia para o oeste em direção a uma ilha conhecida. O navio estava tomando rumo para a mesma direção que o navio dela."**_

Ela abraça o travesseiro com força:

-Pai!?- murmura ela...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Notas:

1Fluyt- é um tipo de navio grande holandês era destinada a viagens oceânicas

E ai o que acharam?

É eu sei ficou minúsculos...mas garanto que os cap. são maiores...

Em breve postarei o 1º cap...

Agradeço a Anamateia ( Amiguca queriada) por ter me ajudado com o titulo se não fosse por ela concerteza essa fic não sairia tão cedo assim... Arigatou

See ya


	2. Are You Ready?

Beyblade, Bleach e Weiss Kreuz não me pertecem...

"blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
(blabla)-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto, lembrança, sonhos, entre outras coisas...

Are You Ready?

A praia estava deserta as ondas batiam suavemente na areia e nos rochedos. As arvores seguiam o vento frio. Um barco se aproximava da costa, ele erguia uma bandeira negra com o desenho de uma cruz branca e duas espadas se cruzando atrás da cruz.

Quando ele chegou na costa um baque surdo no chão aconteceu quando a rampa de madeira desceu do navio.

-Capitã, já estamos prontos. – Um rapaz de porte físico médio, pele clara, olhos dourados e cabelos prateados curtos e bagunçado. Usava uma camiseta branca que sua manga ia até a metade da mão e era folgado, com os quatros botões abertos e por cima um colete preto aberto, vestia uma calça preta larga que era segurada por uma faixa vermelha, calçava suas botinas negras, usava luvas marrons sem dedo (tinha um anel de brilhante no 4º dedo da mão direita) e carregava uma espada atrás das costas, tinha uns 27.

O rapaz se encontrava já em frente a rampa. Ele se virou e começou a observar a porta da cabine. Derrepente a porta se abre totalmente revelando uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos num coque deixando suas franjas tamparem sua testa e um chapéu preto ((aqueles de pirata)) com uns 5 broches presos nele – uma cruz branca, duas espadas se cruzando dourada, duas pistolas se cruzando prateadas, uma caveira branca e uma que era igual a bandeira de seu barco) com uma pluma vermelha em cima, a cor dos seus olhos eram cinzas e sua pele bronzeada pelo sol. Ela vestia uma camiseta solta com uma gola V e sua manga estava dobrado até o cotovelo, branco, usava um sobretudo que ia até abaixo do joelho sem manga preto com gola alta, usava uma calça marrom solta, calçava uma bota que seu cano ia até a metade da canela e ficava em cima da calça e na sua cintura estava presa suas duas espadas (uma de cada lado) e tinha uns 25 anos.

O rapaz olhou para ela com um olhar de surpreso e ela apenas lhe sorriu e andou até ele:

-Que olhar é esse Sr. Trotski?- O rapaz sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e virou a cara para encarar a descida da rampa. Ela apenas sorriu e passou direto por ele e desceu pela rampa e parou e se virou -Vamos então? -Trotski olhou para ela e respirou fundo.

-Mas e a...-ele mal teve tempo de falar e uma garota saiu correndo do barco pulando em cima da terra.

-Tô aqui. –Disse se espreguiçando, era uma garota de cabelos pretos chanel, olhos pretos e pele clara um pouco queimada por causa do sol, vestia uma blusa oriental marrom clara com a imagem de uma cruz branca bem do lado do peito esquerdo, sem manga e que cobria um pouco a calça marrom clara larga meio rasteira usava uma bota preta sem cano, aparentava ter uns 11 anos.

-Passa por cima. - disse Trotski friamente. A capitã riu e se abaixou para falar com a menina.

-Toma mais cuidado da próxima ta Trista.

-Sim, tia... Quer dizer...- disse arqueando as costas e lavando a mão direita na cabeça com se fosse soldado-Sim, senhora. - A capitã sorriu de leve e levantou observando a água se lembrando dos seus sonhos estranhos, fazendo Trotski olhar também.

-Tá com medo?- perguntou ele.

-Todos sentem medo, Sr. Trotski. - respondeu ela - até eu.

Ele a olha com aquele olhar de "Como assim você sente medo?", ele conhecia ela faz 19 anos e sempre a admirava. Nas batalhas nunca demonstrou medo para com seus inimigos e nem quando a morte quase a levou ela a encarou frente a frente sem pedir ajuda. Principalmente quando ela virou a capitã do 'Hunterguard', seu pai havia lhe dado o barco e a tripulação juntos para ela como fez com seu irmão, e ela nem sequer demonstrou medo para os seus subordinados "Mas aqueles olhos..." pensou ele.

Ele se lembrava de como o brilho dos olhos dela estava. Não havia medo. Aquele medo de virar uma capitã, medo de como os piratas iriam reagir ou medo das decisões que tomaria. Nunca vira medo naqueles olhos.

Ele começou a descer até chegar do lado da capitã, Trista estava brincando com uma das poças d'água feito pelas rochas. Ele voltou a observar o mar junto com ela. Passam alguns minutos e começa a aparecer vários barcos vindo de todas as direções. Ela suspirou.

-Bom é hoje. Mande os homens desembarcarem caso eles tenham terminado e selecione seis homens para ficarem no barco de vigia. -disse ela calmamente.

-Sim, senhora. –Disse saindo correndo dali e indo fazer o que ela havia lhe mandado. Ela sorriu docemente.

-Os navios são muito grandes tia. Será que meu pai está em um deles? Faz tempo que eu não o vejo. – Trista disse desviando sua atenção das poças d'água para os barcos que vinham.

-Claro que sim. –Respondeu ela dando um sorriso bobo.

Trista também sorriu e ficou observando os navios se aproximando e aumentando até que o primeiro navio que tinha chegado tinha velas brancas, com uma bandeira negra com duas penas que estavam em voltas de uma caveira, era uma corveta1.

-Ora se não é a capitã do Hunterguard. – disse uma voz masculina e seria, fazendo a capitão olhar para cima procurando o dono da voz. Até avistar um rapaz de 25 anos de cabelos bicolores. Usava uma camisa branca e um sobretudo azul marinho que ia até o joelho e estava aberto, vestia calças marrons e botas marrons escura, usava um chapéu velho de pirata preto que havia 2 broches – um de uma caveira e o outro igual a sua bandeira. E sua espada estava presa na cintura.

-Claro,como vou saber quem vai ser o próximo rei pirata, pode até ser uma rainha, Sr. Hiwatari. – O rapaz deu um meio sorriso e depois fechou a cara segurou uma das cordas e desceu de uma vez.

-Capitão, tá maluco quer quebrar sua perna. – Falou um pirata de cabelos negros longos presos. O capitão respondeu com um olhar assassino fazendo o pirata encolher-se um pouco - tá bom a perna é sua mesmo...-disse voltando a sua atividade.

-Kai ele tá certo. –Kai a encarou. – você vai acabar com sua perna a não ser que você amorteça a queda de algum jeito. – disse ela calmamente

-Eu sei. – ela não esperava essa resposta, mas continuou sorrindo. – Então é hoje, não é?

-É...- Ela virou seu olhar para o barco e –Você restaurou p seu nau.

-Claro. –disse rispidamente - depois daquele encontro amoroso com o exercito inglês, tive que pagar uma boa contia para aqueles cães de Port Royal só para a manutenção e revisão. – Resmungou mais alguma coisa que ela não entendeu. – Por outro lado o seu saiu ileso, Capitã Julie Fokke.

-Hahahahahahahahahaahahah - ela começou a rir fazendo Kai estranhar...- você parece uma velha reclamando. - Trista também soltou uma risada travessa e olha para os navios que chegavam

-Ah! O navio do papai. – Disse ela apontando para um navio com uma bandeira negra com uma concha aberta mostrando uma perola e tinha uma cruz cravada na concha e que atravessava ela acertando a perola também, era uma Escuna 2

O navio aportou e quando a rampa de ferro desceu um homen de cabelos loiros, olhos cinzas, pele bronzeada, de porte físico médio e alto, usava uma camiseta preta com os 2 botões abertos, e uma calça marrom escura , botinas pretas e usava um sobretudo marrom escuro que ia até o joelho. Na cabeça ele usa um pano vermelho e deixava as franja loira a mostra e por cima um chapéu preto simples que havia broches iguais a de Julie exceto o 5º que era da bandeira de seu navio. E no rosto um esparadrapo na bochecha direita. Este carregava na cintura uma arma na direita e na esquerda uma espada. Tinha a mesma idade de Julie.

-Papaiiiii!!- Disse Trista correndo em sua direção. O homem abriu os braços e deu um largo sorriso.

-Trista. – Ele a abraçou e começou a rodar e ela o beija no rosto matando a saudade.

Julie observou a cena sorrindo e se lembrou quando Trista entrara no seu barco, os dois ficaram se abraçando fazendo com que de alguma forma a saudade demora-se a chegar em ambos, mas isso era difícil. Pai de Trista iria fazer uma viagem perigosa para as águas espanholas. E ela era única da família mais próxima de fazer um contato e também que não iria se arriscar muito, pois o exercito inglês estava no seu pé. Julie se lembrou de algo vendo Trista e seu pai chegarem. Viu que o capitão havia comprimento Kai e depois ela.

-Trista, cadê o Artur? – Trista deu um largo sorriso e adentrou no Hunterguard.

-Artur?! Quem é esse Julie. Seu novo namorado? – O homem deu uma risada travessa.

-Não meu – o rapaz levantou uma das sombraselhas e ficou com um de "como assim não seu?"-, só namoro com caras mais velhos do que eu n.n – Disse ela fazendo ele encarar com um olhar que expressava bem o que pensava e ela percebeu – u.u não tão velhos...Até uns 35 anos.

-Sei. – Disse ele. Ele olhou para o Kai e depois para o barco dele – É impressão minha ou seu nau está diferente, Sr. Hiwatari?

-Foram os concertos que mandei fazer, Sr. Fokke. – Disse secamente

-Concertos? Problemas com a marinha Inglesa por acaso? – Perguntou meio curioso.

-Sim.

-Pai, pai, pai - Trista estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Este é Artur.

Um garoto de 12 anos tinha cabelos pretos, pele clara e tinha olhos azuis usava uma camiseta oriental preta e os botões que fechavam na frente eram dourados, uma calça azul marinho e botas pretas. Ele estava sendo puxado por Trista que segurava sua mão firmemente e estava um pouco corado.

Os dois estavam acompanhados pelo Trotski, que vinha logo atrás. Ele olhou para o Artur e levantou a mão para ele, este fez o mesmo. Ele puxou o garoto para um abraço 'amigável':

-Se você fizer alguma coisa a minha princesa e juro que arranco 'você sabe o que de você.'–Sussurrou bem próximo do ouvido de Artur, que fez este engolir em seco. – Prazer em te conhecer. – Disse se afastando dele dando um alegre sorriso como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Trista deu mais outro sorriso e se aproximou de Artur abraçando seu braço fazendo o pai dela olhá-lo com um olhar assassino:

-Pai ele me salvou de ser adotada pelos governantes de Port Royal. – Não percebendo os sinais de Julie para que ela não falasse sobre tal assunto.

-Governantes?Port Royal? – Ele se virou para fitar Julie. – Até quando você iria esconder isso Julie?

-Er...er... Provavelmente até você perguntar se aconteceu algo de interessante na viagem? – Ela respondeu nervosamente olhando para Kai, mas este deu de ombros.

-hump, depois nó iremos conversar... – Ele olhou para Trotski e sorriu - Jean Trotski quanto tempo velho amigo. - Estendeu a mão para ele.

-Pois é Edward. – Respondeu o outro estendendo também sua mão.

Eles ficaram conversando por algum tempo, Kai havia voltado para o seu navio para resolver uns assuntos com os tripulantes, Artur ficou andando com Trista pela praia conversando sob os olhos atentos de Edward fazendo Julie sorrir, Jean estava passando as ultimas ordens que sua capitão deu e vários navios já haviam chegado na costa todos enfileirados, um do lado do outro.

Julie e Edward olhavam admirados para cada navio que ali se encontravam alguns grandes, outros pequenos, tinha alguns que eram largos e outros que eram do tamanho médio. Pensavam sempre em como era cada navio em alto mar com imaginando todas as grandes possibilidades de cada nau como os de grande porte poderiam ser bons para um ataque e resistência e os de pequeno porte poderiam ser rápidos para uma fuga.

Sorriram quando avistaram um idoso de cabelos grisalhos vestia uma camiseta preta que no lado direito do peito havia vários broches de diferentes cores, tonalidades e tipos e usava calça preta presa por uma faixa branca e calçava botas (todos usam botas n.n) usava um chapéu azul marinho.

-Ele tem muitos broches. – Comentou Julie

-Pois é como ele tem muitos broches não dá para colocar no chapéu como todo capitão pirata. – Comentou Edward.

-Não podemos fazer nada se ele é um dos anciões da corte dos piratas. – Disse Julie calmamente.

O homem se aproximou dos irmãos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Ora se não são os jovens Fokke. Lamento pela perda de vocês. – Os dois baixaram o olhar. Não queriam lembrar mais uma vez desse fato. – Bernard Fokke foi um dos melhores capitães que já conheci.

-Bom Sr. Dinckenson não vamos falar de assuntos tristes, não é? – Cortou Julie.

-É verdade senhorita Fokke. – Ele tossiu um pouco. –Bom vejo que vocês dois estão prontos para a reunião, não é verdade?

-Sim, senhor. – Responderam em unisom.

-Que bom. –Disse ele olhando para os piratas que entravam e saiam dos barcos, outros reencontravam amigos e ficavam conversando puxando conversa ou contando as novidades que saibam até mesmo boatos ou até mesmo dividindo uma garrafa de rum, os piratas poderiam ser os mais desprezíveis que fossem mas sempre respeitavam os seus irmãos piratas independente quando estavam em terra firma – Mas quando um pirata encontra outro pirata em auto mar só Deus sabe no que vai dar.

Estava um silencio pesado entre os três de vez ou outra Julie ria dos olhares ciumentos que Edward tinha sobre sua filha. Edward ficou observando por um bom tempo o cabelo de Trista:

-Por que ela cortou o cabelo? – Julie respirou fundo.

-Longa historia. – Derrepente um sinal é tocado todos se voltaram para um ancião que estava em pé na colina.

O ancião careca usava um usava um quimono preto e tinha uma fita branca prendendo o quimono e segurava um cajado e no peito direito havia mais broche que Dinckenson e ele usava uma capa longa branca, com um símbolo em japonês atrás, que significava nº 1. Tinha uma barba longa que ia até os joelhos.

-Pois bem. É agora.

Todos os piratas estavam indo em direção do senhor, mas algo fazia com que Kai e Julie se sentissem que algo de ruim iria acontecer, o que eles não esperavam era que ia mesmo acontecer algo.

OoOoOoO

Um navio estava no alto mar sua bandeira branca com uma cruz vermelha nos quatro espaços que a cruz fazia havia cores diferentes representando os paises. Um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos, feio (filhote de cruz credo) observava a ilha. "Não é de se esperar de que é aqui que todos os piratas, de todo o mundo vêm para cá para alguma reunião importante principalmente pelo fato de que a corte dos anciões piratas os reunia ou pelo fato pela corte do cruzados piratas estarem ali ou até pode ser os dois motivos".

-Voltaire Barton, estamos prontos. – Um dos marinheiros falou.

-Ok, agora devemos esperar o sinal, para poder atacar.

-Senhor, continuo a me perguntar. Como é que estes piratas conseguem esconder seus barcos?

-Ora Sr. Kilt, existe uma passagem escondida pela própria ilha por onde eles entram. – O marinheiro compreendeu e saiu logo em seguida. Voltaire sorriu "Kai agora você não tem escapatória."- sorriu ironicamente tento seu olhar voltado a ilha.

CONTINUA...

Notas

1-Corveta- um tipo de navio rápido e de tamanho médio  
2-Escuna- um navio pequeno e veloz que cabe mais ou menos 75 pessoas

Bom pessoal espero que tenham gostado do 1º capitulo e espero também pelos comentários...(cometem e deixem uma escritora feliz, mais feliz ainda)

Bom minha 1ª fic com crossover (não sei se é assim que se escreve podem corrigir se tiver errado) espero que gostem.

Bom see ya.

Yo-ho-Yo-ho sou um pirata sim...(não pude evitar)


	3. Confiar ou Não, eis a questão?

Bom gente ai está mais um cap. demorei a postar por questões tecnicas do meu computador que estava com defeito e tive que formatar a sorte é que tinha o laptop para terminar o cap. Boa leitura e tenha um bom dia, tarde ou noite. XD

Notas:

(blabala) Notas idiotas da escritora

_**blabla**-_Lembranças ou texto coisa que na maioria das fics tem

-blabla - fala do personagem

Alguns personagens a seguir não me pertecem mas sim aos seus respectivos criadores, só a historia me pertecem.

Confiar ou não confiar eis a questão?

Julie estava lá sentada em uma rocha dentro daquela imensa caverna, ao seu lado esquerdo estava Jean Trotski com o olhar inquieto sobre aquele lugar, a caverna por fora era apenas uma fenda coberta por fungos mas o interior da caverna era decorado e arquitetado, o imenso salão que se encontrava ali com algumas mesas formando um C. Ao lado havia um riachozinho que começava por uma fenda de uma das pedras e que seguia o seu rumo por outra fenda que dava em direção ao mar. E ao lado de Jean estava Arthur que estava um pouco corado por causa de Trista que estava abrançando fortemente seu braço e do lado direito de Julie estava Edward fuzilando Arthur com apenas o olhar.

-O que aquele garoto está fazendo com minha princesa?- sussurrou Edward, Julie deu um sorriso.

-A pergunta seria o que sua princesa está fazendo com aquele garoto?- respondeu

-Nani?

-Ela não é mais criança não. Ela tem suas paixões e também você não vai poder prendê-la para sempre.

Edward abriu a boca para falar algo mas foi interrompido por ela:

-Olha lá se não é o capitão morango. – disse ela com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Um rapaz de cabelos laranja todo espetado olhou para ela com um olhar de "Droga, você está aqui!" ele usava uma camiseta preta e do lado de dentro da manga aberta era vermelha, calça ( daquelas de pára-quedistas) preta que era segurada por uma faixa branca e calçava botas pretas.

-Por que esse olhar Ichigo?- Ichigo andou até ela calmamente.

-O que você quer? – perguntou mau-humorado como sempre.

-Ora, que mau humor. – brincou. Observou que havia uma jovem procurando algo. – Rukia!

Ichigo olhou pelo ombro a chegada da garota de cabelos negros, baixinha, olhos pretos, pele clara, vestia uma camiseta branca folgada que ia até o cotovelo, usava uma calça preta com uma fita branca enrolada na coxa onde segurava um punhal, calçava o mesmo de todos (ou seja, botas pretas -.-''). As duas se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar falando sobre as novidades alegremente ignorando completamente a presença de três indivíduos.

-Ignorados como sempre... T.T – Reclamou como sempre Edward.

-Não me importo u.u. – Disse Ichigo, e Trotski concordou com ele e os dois saem dali.

-Por que eu sou sempre ignorado? Ainda bem que eu tenho uma filha querida que está sempre junto de seu paizinho, não é? – Disse esperançoso com aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono, mas Trista nem tchum para ele, ela continuou conversando com Arthur. – T.T "Ignorado!!! Outra vez. Mas eu posso matar alguém"- olha para Arthur. – "hehehehe" ele ria internamente.

Julie olhou de relance para seu irmão, e percebeu o que tinha na mente dele "Tenho pena do Arthur". Uns minutos depois a garota de cabelos negros até os ombros despediu-se de Julie, pois estava querendo conversar com o 'Capitão Morango Azedo', Julie riu por causa do apelido e se despediu.

-hupm, pois é a marinha Inglesa está no pé de todo mundo...- Comentou Julie para Edward que estava pensando em outra coisa no momento e acabou ignorando ela sem querer, mas acabou sendo escutada por duas pessoas...

-Estranho não é? –Falou um menino de 17 anos cabelos mel quase loiro, que estava com um sorriso no rosto, ele vestia uma camiseta branca e por cima um colete com capuz preto, uma bermuda preta e calçava sapatos preta (finalmente uma alma que não usa botas)

- Omi Tsukiyono e –ela vira o olhar para um homem de cabelos ruivos que vestia um sobretudo preto fechado, calça preta e botas pretas de uns 20 anos (o.O ele não sente calor não?) ele estava com os braços cruzados observando a entrada da caverna- Capitão Aya Fujimiya.

Ele apenas olhou para ela de relance pelo canto dos olhos e soltou um 'hump' costumeiro. Omi e Julie olhavam curiosos olhavam para a entrada e depois seguiram o olhar para Aya.

-Estão olhando o que?- perguntou ele, surpreendendo os dois, que deram um passo para trás.

-Tentando entender do por que você olhar tanto para a entrada. – responderam os dois em unisom.

-...-1 minuto de silencio -...-ele piscou uma vez - pensei ter visto um navio inglês quando estávamos vindo para cá.

-Nani?-novamente em unisom

-É praticamente impossível vir aqui 99% de chances deles não acharem essa ilha. -falou Julie

-E o restante?- Perguntou friamente Aya.

-0,2% de sorte ou seguindo um navio e 0,8% de traição - respondeu filosoficamente Omi.

-Mas quem iria trair a ordem pirata? – perguntou Julie mais para si mesma.

-Hum... certamente algum pirata novato da ordem ou pode ser até alguém com mais experiência. Um agente da Europa disfarçado de pirata. - filosofou mais uma vez Omi. – vejamos... e esse tal de Kai Hiwatari? Ele é um pirata novato, que pela aprovação da ordem conseguiu se tornar capitão e também pelo fato de ter aparecido do nada.

-Não, nem pensar. Ele é gente boa. Mesmo ele sendo frio, rude e... e...como alguém que conhecemos. – falou ela apontando indiscretamente para Aya.

-¬¬'' - Aya -Já pensaram na possibilidade de ser alguém que não está aqui...- os dois se olharam. Julie e Omi pensaram um pouco, eles se ollharam e congelaram...

-A única pessoa que não está aqui é Boris...-Falaram novamente em unisom

-Hump...- Aya saiu da caverna com Julie e Omi o seguindo. A luz do sol bateu nos olhos de Julie e Omi provocando um irritação fazendo-os parar para se acostumar mas parecia que o sol não havia atingindo os de Aya, que o próprio estava a olhar de um lado para o outro procurando algo e depois que Julie e Omi haviam se acostumado eles olharam Aya que observava um navio que estava na sua frente, eles se aproximaram de Aya:

-Algo de errado, crianças?- Uma voz fria e amedrontadora soou do lado deles, fazendo Julie e Omi engolirem em seco.

Aya olha para ele pelo canto dos olhos e volta para dentro da caverna. Omi e Julie ficaram fitando por um bom tempo o homem na frente deles. Ele vestia uma camiseta sem manga branca e calças pretas com uma faixa azul prendendo ela. E calçava duas botinas marrons estava apoiado em um dos coqueiros com os braços cruzados. Ele esboçava um sorriso cínico.

-Vão falar logo o que querem ou vão ficar ai me encarando. – falou Boris. Julie apenas estreitou um pouco seus olhos. – Hum... esse seu olhar parece muito o de seu pai, sr. Fokke... –Comentou – desafiador...hump–Sorriu ironicamente e se retirando dali e indo em direção a caverna, Kai estava saindo e passou por Boris sem se importar de como ele lhe encarava foi em direção de Julie que observava Boris indo embora e desaparecendo pela a entrada.

-Bom para mim , seu baka!- Falou Julie mesmo Boris não tendo ouvido

-Calma Julie.- Omi tentava alcamar ela

-...- Julie observou a entrada e nem percebeu que Kai estava ali

-Apenas ignore ele.- Falou Kai fazendo Julie olha-lo,"De onde ele saiu?" Julie se perguntou ficando um pouco confusa

-É Julie liga não. – disse ele virando seu rosto para Julie e sorrindo. Julie não conseguiu resistir ao sorriso e sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça. Omi começou a andar parando na frente da entrada e virando – Qual é o problema agora? – perguntou docemente.

-Pode ir indo. Te encontro lá dentro. – disse mostrando um sorriso. Omi entrou na caverna e Julie começou a andar em direção a esta.

-O tempo está difícil para a pirataria. – comentou Kai quando Julie estava passando no seu lado, fazendo ela parar.

-...

-Cuidado. Principalmente com o Boris. –falou ele. Ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu, parando em frente da caverna.

-Kai. – Ela olhou para ele por sobre os ombros, com um brilho determinado, maroto e corajoso nos olhos. Kai se virou. – Vou ter cuidado com ele, tá 'mamãe'.

-¬¬ X nani? – ele olhou para ela com um olhar assassino a fazendo entrar rapidamente na caverna com um sorriso contagiante.

Kai resmungou alguma coisa e depois voltou seu olhar para o mar. Olhou para a sua própria sombra e pode ver que horas eram 14 Pm. Observou mais uma vez aquele mar azul. "Boris, o que você anda tramando?". Ele estreitou um pouco os olhos, e começou a se lembrar de coisas que ele prefiria apaga-las mas não conseguia, pois o passado já feito não podia ser apagado e muito menos ser esquecido rapidamente. Kai ignora todas as lembranças e volta para o seu dever

Ele respirou fundo e entrou na caverna cheia de piratas, ele olhava atentamente para todos os cantos. Avistou 'capitão morango azedo' apelido dado por Rukia, segurando seu chapéu preto com uns 3 broches (bom 2 iguais aos de Julie e Edward, 1 com uma espada cravada no crânio de uma caveira) estava junto com Rukia e como sempre estavam a discutir sobre algo. Viu Julie, Edward, Jean, a fedelha e o pirralho do outro lado, os mais velhos estavam observando o grupo de anciões.

Ele olhou também para o grupo, viu Yamanato o velho de barba longa, Dinkenson, o homem com um sorriso idiota no rosto, Boris com aquela cara de cínico covarde e um homem chamado Pérsia, bom esse era o nome que todos lhe devam, mas o porque ninguém sabia. Eles estavam discutindo sobre algo, que Kai concluiu logo que fosse sobre a prova.

Os piratas estavam aglomerando todo o local. Kai foi para onde estava sua tripulação. Depois de certo tempo o silencio foi tomando naquele local e todos os piratas estavam se organizando, indo se reunir para perto do capitão de seus navios.

Até que um circulo foi feito e os 4 anciões foram os únicos a ficarem no centro.

- Estamos em condições criticas, meus irmãos. – falou o velho de barba longa.

- Sim, a marinha de cada pais estão se aglomerando em locais em que só nós piratas deveriamos saber. – falou um pirata.

-Sim, nós sabemos. Então temos varias idéias de quem é o culpado ou os culpados. – Pérsia falou.

- Mas antes de tomarmos alguma providência, nós iremos eleger nosso rei.

-Ou Rainha- falou Julie divertida.

-er.. é ou rainha pirata já que como o rei pirata Fokke não está mais entre nós. – todos os piratas baixaram os seus chapéus e ficaram em silencio por 2 minutos – Bom vamos ficar felizes!Que comecem logo a prova.

Todos começaram a gritar. Julie e Edward se encararam e os dois estenderam as mãos

-Que vença o melhor. – Os dois falaram em unisom "E é claro que serei eu." Os dois pensaram a mesma coisa (não é atoa que são gêmeos -.-'').

Edward se dirigiu para perto de sua tripulação. Julie observou ele até ele desaparecer de sua visão:

-hehehe que a prova comece... – murmurou ela com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Jean olha para ela de relance e dá um sorriso de canto "É veremos quem é o melhor. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas." um novo brilho de curiosidade e ansiedade se formou nos olhos de Jean, afinal quem irá ganhar essa disputa de poder?

-----------------------------------

Er... Continua no proximo cap. espero que tenham gostado...

Sim, rewiem são sempre aceitas... sempre deixam uma escritora feliz, certo! n.n

Mas o que será que esse Boris anda tramando? E que passado é esse que Kai tenta esquecer? Mas que prova é essa que Edward e Julie estão o tempo todo falando? E esses ansiões será que são de confiaça? não percam o proximo cap...

See ya


	4. Prova: parte 1

_**Notas:**_

Beyblade, Bleach e Weiss Kreuz não me pertecem.

(blabala) Notas idiotas da escritora

_**blabla**__-_Lembranças ou texto coisa que na maioria das fics tem

-blabla - fala do personagem

"blabla"- pensamento dos personagens

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward se dirigiu para perto de sua tripulação. Julie observou ele até ele desaparecer de sua visão:

-hehehe que a prova comece... – murmurou ela com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Jean olha para ela de relance e dá um sorriso de canto "É veremos quem é o melhor. A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas." um novo brilho de curiosidade e ansiedade se formou nos olhos de Jean, afinal quem irá ganhar essa disputa de poder?

_**No último capitulo:**_

A marinha anda muito no pé dos piratas trazendo assim um assunto principal para a ordem pirata e Julie e os outros capitães desconfiam que há um traidor na ordem tendo assim como principais suspeitos Kai e Boris e com a prova do rei pirata por vir será que isso os impedira de fazerem a prova?

Julie- Não Ò.Ó Pois eu serei a rainha pirata e nada vai me impedir. – Faz pose de super heroína.

Ichigo- Menos Julie ¬.¬ pois eu é que vou ganhar u.u.

Edward- Serei eu... XD

Kai e Aya- " Esses idiotas pensam que vão ganhar mas quem vai ganhar serei eu."

Rebis- Disputa acirrada minha gente rsrsrsr. Que comece a prova.

~ A Prova Fase1 ~

Jean e Arthur estavam conversando a toa, Julie estava conversando com os anciões. Trista estava com seu pai, ela tentava em vão consolá-lo falando que não iria embora.

-Jean?

-Sim...

-Como funciona esta prova?- perguntou um Arthur curioso

-hn... quer que eu explique tudo?

-SIM.- afirmou confiante

-hpn... Na prova participam-se 20 capitães com 3 etapas

1ª etapa é a de inteligência, estratégia e tática eliminado 10 capitães;

2ª etapa e a de resistência eliminado 6;

3ª e ultima etapa e a de agilidade e força a tão famosa luta de espadas sobrando uma pessoa que será o futuro rei pirata...

-OU RAINHA – Gritou Julie do que estava do outro lado da caverna

- o.o vai ouvir bem lá longe... – murmurou Arthur

- hehehe ela já está longe . n.n

- ¬¬ besta.

- n.n bom continuando... a 1ª ela é subdividida em 2 dividindo os capitães em 2 grupos de dez: xadrez e charada.

-hn...

-Aqui na caverna se você for andar um pouco mais para frente há um poço, ele dá passagem ao mar quando a maré sobe os capitães que sobraram tem que ficar lá até acabar ou até 6 desistirem, aqueles que não agüentarem podem se segurar numa corda que fica presa na borda e saírem de dentro dele.

-Mas isso não é muito arriscado?

-sim...

-...

-Não se preocupe, vai ter um monte de gente vendo o teste não a nada com que se preocupar.

-Mas continua sendo meio suicida. O que esse povo não faz para ser um rei ou rainha pirata.

-Bem-vindo a vida de pirata.

-É bom ser bem-vindo. – Arthur e Jean sorriram.

Eles ouvem um sino dentro da caverna e todos se mobilizam rapidamente cada um para o seu canto deixando 23 pessoas no centro.

-Já vai começar a prova. – falou Jean, e Arthur apenas concordou...

-Ta faltando uma pessoa...

-Não, Boris vai participar... – falou Omi indo para o lado deles fazendo Arthur se afastar um pouco...

-AAAA de onde você saiu? – Perguntou Arthur fazendo Omi sorrir.

-Desculpe-me se te assustei. – Pediu Omi

-A que isso eu que tava distraído... – Jean viu que não ia levar em nada aquela conversa dos dois interrompeu os.

-Então Boris resolveu levantar aquela bunda velha dele e fazer algo?

-Pelo visto sim, Sr. Trotski.

-Só Jean, por favor.

-Ta sr.. quer dizer Jean... Ele quer algo mais que um cargo como ancião da ordem...

-É ele sempre foi ambicioso... até mesmo 20 anos atrás...

-... Você o conhece a muito tempo, não é?

-Sim, desde o dia em que ele tentou passar a perna no meu pai. Ele quase conseguiu fazer com que a tripulação de meu pai vira-se contra ele, quando meu pai pensou que estava livre dele, Boris acertou em cheio o navio com os canhões de seu navio afundando assim "The Princess".

-Ai desculpa, por ter lhe feito lembrar desse acontecimento...- Falou Omi preocupado.

-Tudo bem, todo seu lado ruim tem um lado bom... – desabafou ele

-hãm?!- não entendeu Omi e nem Arthur, Jean sorriu.

Voltando ao centro da caverna, lá estavam Julie, Aya, Ichigo e Edward conversando:

-...Então quer dizer que a marinha vai se juntar? Hn... –perguntou Ichigo mais para si próprio do que para os demais.

-Exatamente. – Concluiu Edward.

-Nossa então os tempos vão ficar piores para nós...- falou Julie

-hn... – Aya ficara calado a conversa toda, ouvindo atentamente tudo que lhes diziam.

-Pelo visto você já deve ter tirado alguma conclusão, não é Aya? – Aya apenas deu um sorriso torto rápido e saiu de perto dos capitães.

-Hn... Ele sabe de muita coisa que não sabemos...- comentou Ichigo.

- Ele sabe das coisas que sabemos mas que ainda nem desconfiamos saber. – falou Julie filosoficamente.

-Tocou profundo Julie. ¬¬'' –Ironizou Ichigo

-hnp... eu sei. –sorriu de leve

-... – Edward abaixou a cabeça

-O que foi Edward? Nessas horas era para ta chorando de felicidade pois sua filha está por aqui... –Falou com um sorriso maroto

-Ela não quer que eu participe da prova...

-... – Julie parou de sorrir e fica seria

-Ela te disse? – perguntou Ichigo.

-Sim...

-Ela deve ter alguma razão para isso...- Falou Ichigo

-"Será que foi algo que ela ouviu quando estava na casa dos Embaixadores ou no navio da marinha? Daí ela ficou com medo de acontecer algo com pai dela e pediu para que ele não fizesse a prova?" – se perguntou mentalmente. –Edward eu tenho que...- foi interrompida pelo sinal.

Os capitães começaram a se organizar deixando uma Julie atordoada no meio da mulvuca. Até que estes fizeram duas fileiras uma com 10 e a outra com 9 deixando Julie no meio um pouco zonza, até ela ser puxada por Edward na fileira que estava desfalcada.

-hãm?!?

-Julie o que deu em você???- perguntou Edward sacudindo ela pelos ombros, tentando reanimá-la.

-Dá para parar de me sacudir ¬¬''- Edward para e sorri amarelo para Julie. – hnp... – ela se ajeitou arrumando sua roupa e quando foi arrumar se chapéu este não estava mais lá. – aaaaa cadê?

-O que?

-Meu chapéu. –quando de repente uma mão lhe é estendida com o seu chapéu, fazendo os olhos de Julie brilharem como nunca, ela pegou o chapéu e rapidamente colocou este na cabeça. – Va-le-le uu – Julie se desanimou quando viu quem lhe entregara o chapéu.

-Cuidado com ele possivelmente na próxima você não tenha tanta sorte em encontrá-lo... – sorriu cinicamente Boris e saiu.

Julie tirou o chapéu rapidamente da cabeça e ficou a fitá-lo:

-Edward você tem desinfetante??? – perguntou Julie

-Julie, acho que os desinfetantes ainda não foram inventados... O.o"

-Que seja, tenho que limpar meu precioso...

-Precioso? Por que disso agora, Julie? o.ô

-Limpando as bactérias que possivelmente Boris passou para ele.

-Aff Julie. ¬¬"

-É serio, meu chapéu é tão inocente ele não merece isso.- Falou ela quase chorando.

-Pede pro Jean cuidar dele então u.u''

-Boa... – Corre até Jean e entrega a ele o chapéu e volta rapidamente para fila...

-Você parece até uma criança... ¬¬"

-E você seu tapado... ¬¬X

-Tapado? – Antes que Edward falasse algo um outro sinal é tocado.

Os capitães Dinckeson, Yamanato e Pérsia já estavam no centro explicando as regras, 1º seriam 5 charadas diferentes para cada grupo, depois 2 partidas de damas e 3 de Xadrez assim sendo que o grupo que tivesse mais pontos seria o vencedor, indo assim para a 2ª parte.

E assim foi, no grupo do qual Julie e Edward estavam tinha o Aya, Ichigo, Kai , o bacteriano Boris apelido dado por Julie e mais 4 integrantes.

O grupo se reuniu e começaram a discutir quem iriam ser os 5 primeiros a irem na charada, depois dois para as damas e depois 3 no xadrez, até que Edward para a confusão e mostra na sua mão dez palitos:

-Podemos tirar no palito, não? –perguntou animadamente.

Todos começaram a encarar os pauzinhos:

-Bom é o seguinte 5 são grandes representando a 1ª prova, dois médios a 3ª e três pequenos a 4ª. – Ichigo foi o primeiro a pegar um dos gravetos mostrando assim um médio, depois foi Boris retirou um grande e assim foi...

No final foi com Kai e Edward ficando com um pequeno, Aya e Ichigo ficaram com um médio, Julie e Boris com um grande e o resto ficou para os outros capitães.

Eles se separaram em 3 grupos do qual cada um foi para a área que tinha que ir.

Julie o tempo todo fica olhando desconfiada de Boris o olhando com um olhar observador e ele fingindo que não percebia, para ele era divertido as reações dela para com ele. Julie não teve sorte ai tirar grande, por que tinha que ficar com ele, exatamente ele, o bacteriano Boris. Era pegadinha do sr. Destino ou coisa do gênero.

Do outro lado estava Edward e Kai, Edward falava o tempo todo sobre Trista de como ela nasceu, seus primeiros passos, praticamente a vida toda dela. E Kai quando tentava se concentrar em algo era sempre interrompido por Edward com os contos dele:

- A fiquei tão feliz quando ela disse "pai, pai uma concha olha", e me mostrou com tanto entusiasmo a concha e com aquele rostinho sorridente, tão fofa...

- ¬¬X Dá para você se concentrar na prova? – perguntou frio

-Não dá, com minha filhinha aqui... *.*

-Então por que ta participando?Ò.Ó –perguntou rudemente

-Para me tornar o Rei pirata, oras... – sorriu

-POR QUE?- perguntou raivosamente

-Er... – para pra pensar- Nunca parei para pensar nisso... – sorriu amarelo

-Arg... desisto... – falou Kai saindo de perto de Edward

-Desiste?... uipi ele desistiu da prova... um a menos...- Falou um Edward pulando de felicidade.

-NÃO IDIOTA! – gritou um raivoso Kai.

-Por que as coisas tendem a ser mais complicadas? i.i

De um lado estava Ichigo e Aya em silencio, os dois só trocavam um 'hump ou um 'hn':

"Estranho."- os dois pensaram a mesma coisa.

Aya e Ichigo se conhecem desde que tinham 7 anos e cresceram praticamente juntos, pois seus pais sempre negociavam juntos, daí quando fizeram 15 anos eles começaram a fazer as missões para a ordem e foi daí que conheceram Julie e Edward. Ninguém sabe dizer que tipo de amizade os dois possuíam.

Voltando para as charadas, Julie estava prestando atenção para não perder nenhum detalhe da charada.

A charada era o seguinte:

"_Viaje em segurança com teu nau,_

_Pois vocês são guiados pela luz,_

_Para o porto seguro e_

_Das criatura marinhas se livrar... "_

A charada exigia que Julie interpreta-se o poema. Ela lia e relia,só tinha 5 minutos para resolver estava começando a perder a paciência "Droga" ela olhou para o lado e viu Boris suar feito um porco. " Pelo visto ele também não ta conseguindo. Eu vou conseguir e vou ultrapassar ver, sei que o poema está se referindo ao nau e seu capitão e as criaturas marinhas seria as Marinhas, mas e a luz o que ela tem haver com segurança? Será que seria o fim da jornada dos piratas, mas ai não faria sentido morrer para ficar livre da marinha. Será que..."

"Mas e seu eu ver em outro ponto de vista.É isso... descobri..." ela anota rapidamente a sua interpretação e quando o sinal bate ela já havia terminado, na ultima hora.

Capitão Pérsia chega perto de Julie e pede a ela para explicar o peoma:

- Bom tem nessa charada tem dois pontos de vista se você for ver quer que eu diga qual deles?

- Os dois por favor! – pediu ele curioso

-Bom se você for ler vai ver que o poema pode esta se referindo aos piratas e outro aos civis:

"_Viaje em segurança com teu nau."_ – Capitão e o Navio (nau)

"_Pois vocês são guiados pela luz,"_ – pode ser as estrelas para o pirata e o farol para navios civis.

"_Para o porto seguro e,"-_ Piratas: Ilha proibida com sendo o porto segura e Civis: os portos das cidades.

"_Das criaturas marinhas se livrar"-_ Piratas: A marinha e Civis: piratas.

Ao dizer isso Julie sorriu, Pérsia ilhou para ela e deu um rápido sorriso torto e anotou algo na prancheta e saiu.

-"Será que acertei? Não isso não, eu acertei..."- disse sorrindo e saindo dali.

Nas damas Kai havia ganhado e só estava esperando Edward parar de brincar com o seu oponente, pois no campo de Edward havia praticamente todas as suas peças e do outro lado o seu oponente só havia uma ou duas.

Julie chega e fica observando o jogo, achando engraçado o que Edward fazia, olhou para Kai:

-Faz quanto tempo que ele ta jogando?

-hnp... 4 minutos.

-E em quanto tempo você demorou para ganhar?

-7 min.

-Agora entendi.

-...

-rsrs ele quer ter o mesmo tempo que você.

-Ele é estranho. – falou e saiu.

- Mau de família. – falou alto para que Kai ouvi-se

- Percebi.

Julie sorriu e olhou para o jogo do seu irmão:

-Anda logo, tem mais dois jogos que quero ver.

-Só mais 1 minuto.

-rsrsrs não tem jeito mesmo.

Depois de se passar um minuto Edward vence e os dois vão para as partidas de Xadrez vendo que Aya e Ichigo já haviam ganhado.

Um sino é ouvido e todos vão para o centro, o capitão Yamanato estava segurando uma prancheta e os outros dois capitães anciões estavam atrás dele:

- Anunciarei para vocês os ganhadores das provas: Grupo 1: Richard, Bronklin, Histugaya, Jin e Yo. Grupo 2: Aya, Ichigo, Kai, Edward e Julie.

Todos os 10 deram um sorriso vitorioso, mas Edward e Julie foram mais felizes e se abraçaram e começaram a pular de felicidade:

TODOS ¬¬ "gota"

Quando os dois desfizeram o abraço, Edward foi inventar de abraçar Kai e Aya que estavam do seu lado nem conseguiu com medo de seus olhares assassinos de "Toque em mim e você morre!", Julie só observou a cena e começou a sorrir olhou para todos os lados e viu Boris lhe observando, este lhe deu um olhar vitorioso e saiu.

-"Ele está tramando algo."

Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo sinal que dava inicio da fase 2 todos começam a andar para a escuridão da caverna, sendo guiados pelas tochas que se acendiam enquanto andavam.

A 2 fase estava para começar.

Continua...

Eu ia colocar a prova toda agora mas não deu não, o próximo com certeza vai ter toda a prova e o ganhador XD...

Yo... bom cá estou eu com mais um cap dos piratas...

Quem será o rei pirata?

Julie- OU RAINHA ò.ó

Ou Rainha? ¬¬

Julie- n.n

E o que Boris está tramando? Por que Trista não quer que Edward participe? E muitas outras perguntas que serão respondidas nos próximos caps...


End file.
